


Primeira Vez

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por que era a primeira vez que ele tirava uma vida humana, e ele não conseguia se perdoar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeira Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Eker Rokudou não me pertence, mas sim à MistCountess e está sendo usado com a devida permissão

Sua espada passava com um corte transversal no torso, o sangue manchava a camisa do inimigo. A espada dele veio em sua direção, o som do metal se chocando quando bloqueou-a, o movimento de sua mão que o fez derrubar a arma, a esquiva do corpo dele, sua espada brilhando contra a luz quando a movimentou mais uma vez.  
  
A sensação de trespassar carne como se corta manteiga... A fragilidade da vida humana.   
  
O sangue escorrendo mais rápido do que deveria enquanto os olhos castanhos avermelhados se arregalavam ao perceber o que havia acontecido. Houve um som de sufocamento, uma tosse, e o sangue do adversário respingou em seu rosto enquanto ele se engasgava com mais de seu próprio líquido de vida.   
  
Não devia ser assim, não era pra ser tão sério, não era pra ser fatal... Não era para atravessar o corpo alheio! A parte racional de seu cérebro entendia bem o que acontecera, entendia que o movimento que levara àquilo não fora seu, mas uma reação involuntária do inimigo.   
  
Não que isso importasse. Não que sua racionalidade estivesse realmente presente naquele momento, não estava. Por pura reação puxou a espada para fora do corpo, não podia deixá-la lá, não é? E aí o sangue escorreu mais rápido, o adversário ergueu os olhos para si, olhos negros que lhe imploravam...   
  
Imploravam-lhe o que? Que cuidasse dele? Revertesse o ferimento? Não. Sabia que não era isso porque isso era impossível... Maldição... Eles imploravam por misericórdia... Misericórdia. Ele nunca esperara que alguém lhe olhasse desse jeito.   
  
De repente a espada pesava mais do que o normal em suas mãos, por algum motivo ele arfava... Ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia soltá-la, nem se mover de qualquer modo. Estava paralisado e só conseguia ficar encarando o moribundo que segurava suas roupas. Um golpe de misericórdia. Não! Ele não podia fazer isso, não podia matá-lo!   
  
“Já o matou.”   
  
Perdeu o ar, a garganta ficou seca e sentia um grito sufocado dentro dela.   
  
\- Lino!   
  
Foi o chamado do amigo que quebrou sua paralisia. Quando viu ele estava parado, apenas esperando para saírem da base antes que mais reforço chegasse, foi isso que lhe trouxe à realidade. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ter um surto agora.   
  
Então a adrenalina entrou em cena, e o modo automático foi acionado sem perceber, deu uma última olhada para o homem antes de seguir com Sandu, e enquanto corria sua mente parecia em branco.   
  
Assim foi até chegarem ao jato que deveria levar-lhes para casa. A calma e o silêncio são as piores coisas para uma alma recém perturbada. Assim que a adrenalina passou, que o corpo entendeu que o perigo estava longe... A culpa o abateu.   
  
Sua mente foi parar direto na última visão que tinha daquele homem, quando olhara para trás uma última vez. O corpo caído por não segurar mais suas roupas, contorcendo-se em dor, engasgando-se na poça do próprio sangue.   
  
Esqueceu-se da presença de Sandu e da menina resgatada, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, em desespero.   
  
Droga! O que fizera?! Ele... Ele acabava de tirar uma vida! Não obstante, ele sequer terminara a merda do trabalho! Deixara-o agonizar até o último momento.   
  
Ele o deixara para morrer.   
  
Agarrou os próprios cabelos, puxando, doía, mas não parecia incomodar, não tanto quanto a consciência do que fizera. A mente não ajudava, formando imagens mentais do homem se afogando no sangue, ou morrendo pela falta dele. O quanto agoniante aquilo havia sido? Porque não acabara com tudo de uma vez?!   
  
Sentiu algo tocar em seu ombro e virou-se mais que depressa, encarando um Sandu preocupado. Respirou fundo... Tinha se esquecido de respirar?   
  
\- Lino...   
  
\- Eu estou bem. – Cortou-o e a voz soava inexpressiva como era o normal quando não estava irritado.   
  
E era visível que o ruivo não estava bem, mas quem iria discutir com ele? O moreno entendia a situação dele, já passara algo parecido, mas Lino não parecia cansado o bastante para apagar como o moreno fizera.   
  
Não apagou, mas Sandu e a menina eram invisíveis aos seus olhos. Foi o moreno de olhos verdes que teve de cuidar de tranquilizar a vítima porque ele estava completamente fora de condição.   
  
A mente repassava várias e várias vezes aquelas imagens de sua maldita imaginação fértil, e isso estava para enlouquecê-lo, tentava se convencer de que aquele homem merecia isso, de que ele sequestrava, matava, roubava, e nada disso era mentira, sabia muito bem disso, mas nada, simplesmente nada parecia justificar ou amenizar tudo o que estava em sua mente.   
  
Na verdade... As coisas só pareciam piorar ao pensar nisso porque não conseguia tirar da cabeça que agora... Agora era igualzinho àquele homem e a todos aqueles delinquentes, aquela escória que desprezava, da qual devia proteger as pessoas, a qual devia caçar. Qual era a diferença entre eles agora? O que o separava daquele bando de vermes?   
  
Negou com a cabeça, não. Eles não eram iguais, não podiam ser!   
  
Não podiam? Uma voz em sua cabeça ria. “Você quebrou seu próprio código” ela dizia. Seu código. Ele tinha um código de honra e a coisa mais importante naquilo era que não tinha o direito de tirar a vida de outro humano! E agora que ele quebrara... O que o fazia melhor, não... O que o fazia diferente daquelas pessoas?   
  
Nada. Baixou os olhos, olhando as próprias mãos. Sangue. Balançou a cabeça, não, estava vendo coisas. Levantou-se direto ao banheiro do avião lavando as mãos, mas elas continuavam encharcadas, continuavam vermelhas, o cheiro. Que cheiro insuportável.   
  
Apoiou-se na parede. Não havia sangue ali, ele tinha que se acalmar, ele tinha que parar de pensar naquilo tudo, ele simplesmente fez o que tinha de fazer. Sabia disso, se não fosse aquilo a missão podia ter fracassado, ele... Ele teria morrido, Sandu também. Mas sua mente continuava se recusando a aceitar, continuava gritando que havia outros jeitos e que aquilo fora imperdoável.   
  
Sandu. Parou. O que estava fazendo, droga como estava parecendo?! Devia estar acabado, estava sendo um fraco! Estava demonstrando fraqueza bem diante de um de seus aliados, um de seus amigos. Droga ele era um Guardião não devia ser tão afetado por aquilo! Não podia ser tão **fraco!**  
  
Por um momento houve uma calmaria e seus pensamentos calaram-se enquanto ele se encarava no espelho. Não devia estar tão abalado, não devia _parecer_ assim. Se ele não podia se acalmar por dentro, ao menos podia fingir que tinha feito aquilo.   
  
Respirou fundo várias vezes, enquanto recompunha a máscara de calma e indiferença que devia usar. De algum modo aquilo também deixou seus pensamentos... Menos desorganizados, o que na verdade era só uma impressão, podia não se ouvir gritando consigo mesmo, mas tinha se auto induzido a um leve torpor, sua mente parecia quase anestesiada. O que não melhorava as lembranças que queriam lhe assolar.   
  
\- Ei, cara... Você tá bem? – Ouviu a pergunta de Sandu assim que saiu do banheiro e assentiu.   
  
\- Estou melhor.   
  
E realmente parecia melhor, estava menos pálido, os olhos não pareciam tão fora de órbita, ele não estava agarrando os próprios cabelos. Mas o Guardião da Tempestade sabia que Lino podia esconder muito bem aquilo que sentia, e sabia que ainda estava perturbado porque a chama dele estava controlada. Controlada demais.   
  
Mas o moreno se calou e o ruivo também não falou ou se moveu de novo, ele apagou, mas para seu azar o sono veio recheado de sonhos.   
  
Xxxxxxxx  
  
A missão tinha sido um sucesso, mas só era possível perceber isso pela garota que os acompanhava, porque qualquer um que olhasse para aqueles dois não acreditaria nisso.   
  
O ruivo não parecia abatido, mas havia qualquer coisa em si que o denunciava para aqueles que o conhecessem, talvez o fato de sua mente não estar ali. Ao invés disso ela insistia em repassar aquilo do qual queria fugir, como se assim pudesse voltar atrás e concertar um mínimo detalhe.   
  
Já o moreno estava visivelmente preocupado. Foi assim que entraram na sala de reuniões. Para qualquer pessoa normal o ruivo não pareceria ter nada demais, estava calado como sempre, aparentemente indiferente, como se tivesse conseguido ignorar qualquer traço irritante de Sandu. Se movia normalmente e cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça qualquer um que se aproximasse, mas ele não enxergava ninguém à sua frente.   
  
Ele andava porque as pernas sabiam andar, ele ia pelo caminho certo porque o tinha decorado, ele balançava a cabeça porque o pescoço sabia mexer. A única noção da realidade que realmente tinha era a ciência de que na sala estavam o décimo, seu braço direito, o pai da garota, o guardião da chuva da décima geração e, por algum motivo que desconhecia, seu noivo.   
  
Fora só a presença dele que o lembrou de tentar parecer mais ativo, a última coisa que queria era que ele visse o quanto estava fraco, o quanto fora afetado. Não queria que ele descobrisse o que tinha atrás de sua máscara, não enquanto não pudesse lidar com aquilo.   
  
Ele teve a pequena noção de que assim que entraram a menina correu para os braços do pai como se aquilo não fosse uma sala cheia de mafiosos, também sabia que Eker havia se aproximado e que Sandu avançara o passo para lhe entregar alguma coisa. Se estivesse mais presente no momento, notaria que o moreno adiantara o relatório da missão e se irritaria com isso, porque sabia o quanto Sandu odiava fazer aquelas coisas e se ele o tinha feito era porque o considerava incapaz disso naquele estado. Mas ele não viu.   
  
Cumprimentou Eker como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas com a formalidade necessária para a situação em que estavam, estranhou apenas que Eker não cortasse aquela formalidade por pura implicância, com algum gesto inoportuno ou comentário inconveniente que apenas Lino percebesse.   
  
E havia um motivo para o ilusionista não fazer aquilo. Ele não precisava sequer ser um mestre das ilusões para saber que havia algo muito errado com o ruivo, ele o conhecia bastante e soubera daquilo assim que ele colocou os pezinhos na sala. Sentia-se quase ofendido pela Nuvem sequer achar que o enganaria com aquela encenação, mas ele só precisava confirmar, tinha quase certeza do que havia acontecido ali. Sabia que algum dia aconteceria.   
  
Abriu o relatório enquanto os dois mais novos faziam um resumo oral das coisas mais importantes, distraindo os outros presentes, ao menos parecia que o ruivo ainda sabia falar, e bastou um vislumbre em uma única informação para conseguir o que queria.   
  
Quando eles foram liberados e Lino saiu sem se importar em Sandu pedir para ficar mais um pouco, o heterocromo sequer precisou ouvir o relato preocupado do moreno para entender as coisas. A vontade era de sair direto até o noivo porque sabia que a cabeça do mais novo devia estar a mil agora, mas a mente trabalhava rápido e ele decidiu ficar, para garantir ao décimo, assim que Sandu terminasse, que o menor só precisava de um tempo para pensar, que aquilo não era sério, mesmo que a expressão no rosto de Yamamoto quisesse contradizer suas palavras.   
  
Porque era naquilo que acreditava. Desde que conhecera o ruivo irritadinho com convicções de não matar ele sabia que quando aquele dia chegasse isso viria a acontecer, mas sabia também que o outro podia superar, caso contrário não seria digno de estar ali. Imaginava que Lino tinha ciência daquilo, senão sequer teria dado as caras na Vongola novamente.   
  
Quando chegou em casa tinha planos de ir falar direto com o ruivo, até vê-lo. Tinha certeza de que nada que dissesse agora entraria naquela cabeça dura teimosa que o menor tinha, ele estava compenetrado demais em si mesmo para aquilo, podia até tentar, mas mesmo o Guardião da Névoa sabia quando alguém precisava ficar um tempo sozinho. Se Lino fosse realmente forte aquilo o ajudaria a crescer, mas se aparecesse agora sabia que o companheiro não admitiria nada em sua frente.   
  
Virou-se e foi para cozinha se distrair com alguma coisa, porque sabia que ia acabar se intrometendo, mas queria dar um tempo para ele.   
  
O torpor do dia passado continuava, na verdade talvez fosse só por isso que ainda estava são mesmo remoendo aquelas imagens. Porque a mente estava em algum tipo de estado anestésico, mas isso não o fazia se sentir melhor. As perguntas continuavam em sua mente, as questões que levantara, e ele tinha medo das respostas delas. Era só por isso que continuava se perguntando, porque sabia o que responderia... Responderia exatamente o que não queria ouvir, o que tinha medo de se tornar, ele simplesmente não conseguia aceitar!   
  
Se ao menos ele tivesse dado o golpe de misericórdia... Ah, a quem queria enganar? Ele estaria se sentindo tão culpado quanto!   
  
Tocou a bainha da espada... Perfurara a carne como manteiga, ele não sabia que era tão fácil. Era _assustador_ que fosse tão fácil. E era irônico.   
  
Era irônico porque em todos aqueles anos usando um tipo de arma mais mortal e incontrolável que uma espada ele nunca tinha matado alguém. Ele usava armas de fogo, balas das quais não podia mudar a direção, que podiam matar por questão de centímetros! E aquilo nunca havia acontecido! Agora que estava com uma arma branca, mais fácil de controlar, menos “perigosa”... Fora com a espada que ele matara.   
  
Aquilo parecia só fazer tudo ficar pior, parecia fazer ficar... Mais pessoal. Por um momento considerou que, se tivesse matado com um tiro, não estaria sentindo tanto, porque ele literalmente não sentiria a arma atravessando o corpo. Depois percebeu o quanto aquilo era idiota! Que tipo de imbecil ele era? Matar era matar, não importava se a arma era uma espada ou uma pistola, ele ia se torturar do mesmo jeito!   
  
E aquele pensamento lhe pareceu tão estúpido que começou a rir, talvez estivesse histérico. Ria andando pelo quarto até cair em cima da cama. Lá embaixo o noivo notava os sinais de histeria, mas esse ainda não era o momento, por mais que doesse e tivesse de fazer o máximo de esforço para não subir as escadas, o que era bem difícil considerando a hiperatividade e o TDAH, se os copos não fossem de plástico, já teria quebrado mais de três nesse meio tempo.   
  
O ruivo ficou rolando na cama, rindo, até pegar no sono, o corpo mais cansado pelo esforço psicológico do que qualquer outra coisa.   
  
Xxxxxx  
  
E o sangue pingava de suas mãos.   
  
\- Me mate.   
  
Os olhos imploravam, o homem falava.   
  
\- Dói! Dói, porra, me mata!   
  
Ele segurava a espada, as mãos estavam cheias de sangue, o homem estava sangrando como um porco no abate e ainda assim gritava consigo em meio aos gritos de desespero.   
  
\- Não.   
  
Ele respondia, mas só seus lábios se moviam, e os gemidos de dor do homem só ficavam mais altos ao seu ouvido.   
  
\- Você JÁ me matou! – Ele gritava, e por algum motivo o ruivo se perguntou como ele conseguia gritar estando tão mal.   
  
Logo que se perguntou isso o homem engasgou-se, cuspindo sangue, sentia os respingos no rosto e via a agonia para respirar, o corpo caindo e se contorcendo, os olhos acusatórios.   
  
Xxxxx \- NÃO! – Acordou gritando e suando frio. Olhou em volta, estava coberto... Não se cobrira para dormir, cobrira?   
  
Estava escuro, que horas eram?   
  
Foi enquanto se sentia perdido e olhava envolta, esperando ver o homem que matara, que ele viu aquele brilho vermelho, antes da luz se acender.   
  
\- Muito bem. –A voz de Eker chegou a seus ouvidos e ele finalmente pareceu se situar. – Já chega de fingir que não estou vendo o que você faz.   
  
O ruivo ainda arfava, mas mesmo saído do desespero ele sabia quando Eker estava sério e não se lembrava de sentir os olhos dele lhe encarando com tanta preocupação e firmeza desde... Bom, não se lembrava de nenhuma ocasião em que ele lhe encarara assim.   
  
\- Já deixei você se torturar demais sozinho, e ah! – Ele lhe interrompeu antes que sequer abrisse a boca. – Não me venha com essa conversa de que está bem, Lino, porque está longe disso. – Não o contrariou, ele parecia quase irritado do jeito que estava.   
  
\- Como...   
  
Ele revirou os olhos.   
  
\- Você realmente achou que eu não notaria? – A voz dele saiu quase ríspida, seus olhos pareciam brilhar com algum tipo de incredulidade misturada à ofensa, e o fato de Eker não usar nenhum sarcasmo, ou brincadeira impertinente, lhe fazia enxergar o quão séria era a situação perante os olhos dele.   
  
\- Eu... – Calou-se, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Não podia mentir pra ele. Abriu os olhos, mas não o encarava, olhava para baixo, como se admitisse uma culpa. – Não queria que me visse tão... Fraco.   
  
Havia desprezo na própria voz, porque sabia exatamente como devia estar parecendo, além de se sentir mal por fazer Eker sofrer disso junto com ele. Porque achava que Eker deveria no mínimo se sentir incomodado, deveria ser um daqueles momentos que o mais velho se sentia estranho por não entender a dor de uma pessoa, porque não via Eker cair perante uma fraqueza dessas como fazia agora.   
  
\- Era _nisso_ que estava pensando?! – Ele parecia incrédulo. – Sinceramente, Lino, se formos nos esconder em todos os momentos de fragilidade então não deveríamos morar juntos, você deveria saber disso melhor do que eu! – O ruivo ergueu o olhar encarando o ilusionista quase que surpreso, ele tinha razão. Droga, por que Eker estava sempre com a maldita razão?!   
  
Então a expressão irritada do mais velho amainou-se, porque ele estava realmente frustrado que Lino tentasse esconder dele algo que estava tão na cara, algo no qual deviam se apoiar, mas mais do que isso ele estava preocupado. Era certo que não conseguia entender porque o ruivo continuava se torturando pela morte de um inimigo, realmente era um daqueles momentos estranhos de falta de empatia, por não se lembrar de uma palavra melhor, porque Lino, assim como a mãe, era uma das poucas pessoas com as quais ele tinha empatia, mas só podia tentar imaginar o conflito dele e achava que o mínimo que podia fazer para tirá-lo daquele estado era lhe consolar.   
  
\- Sabe que não devia se culpar. – A voz do heterocromo era leve, compreensiva, e o menor sentia como se o olhar dele pudesse ler sua alma.   
  
\- Eu o matei. – Era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo em voz alta, e só fazia as coisas ficarem mais pesadas. – Eu... O deixei lá para morrer.   
  
\- Você precisou fazer isso, Lino. – Dizia, aproximando-se dele, segurando sua mão, como ele fazia consigo quando estava preocupado. – Não teria feito se não fosse assim, eu o conheço.   
  
\- Não. Não era para ele ter morrido, ele... – Negava com a cabeça, mas não fugiu do toque. – Ele se moveu e eu...   
  
\- Não foi culpa sua. – Não precisava que ele dissesse mais nada para entender o que acontecera. – Se não tivessem saído de lá naquela hora, teriam sido pegos. – Viu-o morder os lábios. Ele sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas não aceitava.   
  
\- Eu prometi não matar, Eker... Eu **me** prometi isso!   
  
\- Eu sei... Mas você é realista, Lino, sabia que um dia ia quebrar essa promessa.   
  
Ele sabia... Só não esperava que fosse assim.   
  
\- Ele podia ter matado aquela menina, Lino. Podia ter matado, Sandu. Ele não hesitaria em matar você. – E sua voz era um misto de preocupação, carinho e ainda havia aquele tom didático que às vezes usava sem querer.   
  
\- E o que me difere dele agora?! – Ele gritou, mas o ilusionista sabia que não gritava consigo, o ruivo só estava se contradizendo, se punindo.   
  
\- O que te difere é isso, Lino. – Tocou-lhe o rosto, e só então o menor percebeu as lágrimas que lhe escaparam sem que soubesse. – Você tem consciência, Lino, isso te difere. – E por sinal, uma consciência muito pesada.   
  
\- Consciência? – Ele não parara para ver aquele lado... Mas... Mas isso não era justificativa. – De que me vale isso se sou um assassino, Eker?! – e estava com raiva. Raiva de si mesmo.   
  
\- Eu sou um assassino, Lino. – Aquilo era só uma constatação, não era para machucar, mas para ver se assim ele parava de se culpar.   
  
Parou, observando-o, processando o que ele dissera. Mas... Isso era totalmente diferente. Negou com a cabeça.   
  
\- Não, Eker. Isso é... Isso não importa, você não é como eles! – E pela primeira vez naquele dia ele parecia ter certeza do que dizia.   
  
O heterocromo não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir.   
  
\- Lino, você está se ouvindo? – Perguntou com delicadeza, puxando-o para si de forma protetora. – Eu _gosto_ de matar, e você me diz que não sou como eles. – Havia um sorrisinho no rosto devido a esse lado do ruivo, mas ele logo sumiu quando voltou ao assunto. – Você se arrepende do que fez e ainda se pergunta no que difere deles?   
  
Arrepender... Ele se arrependia. Droga, é obvio que ele se arrependia, caso contrario não estaria se sentindo tão culpado, não é?   
  
“Ele tem razão”   
  
Então parte do peso saiu de seus ombros, não que estivesse em paz, mas parecia que não estava se torturando em pensamentos. Havia um motivo para considerar Eker diferente daquelas pessoas. Porque Eker escolhera usar aquele gosto para a Vongola, para uma boa causa, ele podia sair por aí matando à vontade como um psicopata em série, mas escolheu estar ali. Então porque não havia um motivo para que ele fosse diferente daquelas pessoas?   
  
\- Você sabe que fez isso para se proteger e ao Sandu, sabe que não é nenhum monstro, Lino. – E era estranho, porque a situação parecia meio invertida, normalmente era a Nuvem que dizia aquilo para a Névoa.   
  
Mas havia muito mais sentido naquilo. Deixou-se acomodar no abraço protetor dele, o retribuindo enquanto a mente saía do torpor e trabalhava de forma mais calma. Sim, havia outros jeitos, mas o movimento que o matara não fora seu. Ele não podia ter evitado aquilo, não tinha velocidade para tal, e se não o tivesse enfrentado, se tivessem deixado ele lhes atrasar podiam não ter saído vivos daquela missão. Da mesma forma se tivesse ficado, se tivesse enrolado um pouco mais podiam ter sido capturados e... Ele não queria pensar no que aconteceria nesse caso.   
  
\- Fez o que tinha de fazer. – Eker murmurou quando o sentiu mais calmo e pela primeira vez o outro concordou em voz alta.   
  
\- Sim.   
  
E o tom dele demonstrava que, mesmo que ainda se sentisse culpado, finalmente estava voltando ao normal, finalmente parava de se torturar com o que tinha acontecido. Ele voltava a pensar de forma racional. O ilusionista sorriu bem de leve, um sorrisinho de canto, mas contente.   
  
\- Ótimo. Não gosto de vê-lo se torturar por causa de alguém que podia tê-lo matado, Lino. Se isso acontecesse, eu que mataria o desgraçado. – E falava sério, o noivo sabia disso.   
  
\- Eu sei. – Respirou fundo, abraçando-o.   
  
\- Que bom. Talvez seja melhor comer alguma coisa. - Sabia que ele não comia nada desde que voltara e só esperou ele se mover para se levantar, mas ao invés disso Lino o apertou.   
  
\- Fique aqui.   
  
Era um pedido, não queria ir a nenhum lugar, não agora, estava cansado demais, e a única coisa que precisava agora era o contato com o outro e um sono sem sonhos perturbadores, só conseguiria aquilo se soubesse que ele estava do seu lado, porque Eker era o único que conseguiria trazer de voltar à racionalidade da Nuvem, era o único no qual ele se permitira confiar o bastante para ouvir.   
  
O maior deitou-se junto a ele, e foi ouvindo a respiração de Eker que Lino adormeceu, não houve sonhos dessa vez, não sonhos ruim, mas havia algo sobre um homem de um olho vermelho com um sorriso calmante. E no dia seguinte, quando se levantasse, ainda que fosse carregar o peso de uma vida em cima de si, não se torturaria mais com isso. Aos poucos ele aprenderia a lidar com aquilo, porque agora era algo quase inevitável e, assim como sua classificação das pessoas, percebia que seu código precisaria de algumas adaptações.   
  
---


End file.
